


Get the party started

by guren666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff so fluffy you can fry eggs, M/M, New Year oneshot special, Sans uses the f word, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: On the brink of end of the year, Sans makes a drunken confession to the bartender, Grillby. He's shocked by the sudden confession, so Sans takes his silence as rejection and flees the bar. On the next day, he ponders if he should go and try it one more time or apologize. He decided for the latter...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated New Year! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtUYQ_EWbWA ~here, have the link to original

It’s the first day of the new year in Underground. Every monster in Snowdin was hanging out with friends, family or at Grillby’s.

 

Papyrus went to spend the first day of year with his boyfriend, Mettaton. So, Sans was left alone at home. He didn’t want to go to Grillby’s. If he went, he’d have to pretend. Pretend he feels nothing for Grillby. For the sake of their friendship. Which was crumbling, thanks to his very drunken confession in the earshot of the whole bar. After seeing Grillby’s bewildered expression, he fled, sobering up in an instant.

 

He’s so damn stupid. Worrying over that stuff. Surely Grillby will dispel the confession like a joke. Avoiding the fiery bartender would be wrong. …Right?

 

Making up his mind, he spent half day thinking of going and when he was by the main door, he changed his mind, more times he dared to count.

 

At half past eleven, he stood up, going for the door for real. His bony fingers slipped on the doorknob, but he pressed on, crossing the street to the overcrowded bar. Lively loud voices and even louder music almost made Sans turn back. He wanted to apologize to his friend, but the other half of him wanted to continue where they left off. But, Grillby didn’t most likely feel the same. He saw the skeleton as a friend. Nothing more.

 

Wishing for more… how foolish of him and greedy. Being friends with someone as wonderful and caring as the bartender should be enough for him. But it wasn’t. It never was. The pretending was getting harder with each new day.

 

_Enough stalling. I’m going in._

 

 

With mixed feelings, he entered the establishment and he was immediately struck with the stuffiness of the huge room. Overcrowded? Heck, aren’t those monsters from Waterfall and Hotlands? What are they doing here… probably celebrating.

 

And it all crowned the bartender himself, going from table to table with the orders paper and pen sticking out of his pocket on signature black apron. He balanced two plates in his hands, handing them out to hungry customers.

 

Sans gulped down.

 

_Calm down. Simply greet him like you normally do and everything will be fine._

 

 

He made a few steps towards Grillby, who didn’t see him enter nor hear; the jukebox was too loud and with the ongoing conversations from all directions, how could he?

Sans stood before the first table, gathering courage to actually approach him. _It’s harder than I thought._

 

Grillby finally took notice of the small skeleton, halting in his tracks for a moment, before he proceeded to hand out drinks. Then he headed for the kitchen to get more ordered food, keen on confronting Sans after that. He ran away before he could answer, without a care for his feelings on the matter.

 

The fiery bartender strut in with the orders, careful not to trip on patrons’ outstretched legs, his eyes were on Sans, who just stood there, possibly caught in internal fight.

At least he’s here. After yesterday, Grillby wasn’t sure he would  show up. Fortunately, he did…

 

The orders were taken care of, now to …

 

He turned around and he was met with the skeleton’s steadfast gaze. Grillby pulled his aside. ”Sans, I was afraid you wouldn’t come for a while.”

 

Sans looked troubled. ”i… i was afraid you’d hate me, grillby. after that sudden confession. i don’t know what came over me. i’m sorry for causing you trouble and ---“

 

The skeleton noticed how the fiery bartender turned a bit blue. ”Don’t be sorry, Sans. You think I’d listen to you if I didn’t care for you?”

 

Sans shook head. ”you care about your customers, grillbz. that is why everyone is coming back to your bar ---“

 

Grillby sighed. ”Sans, you’re so slow. I’m done waiting.” He exclaimed, leaning down and he kissed the flabbergasted skeleton, who blushed.

 

Sans couldn’t believe what just happened. Grillby, that Grillby kissed **him**!

 

Retreating, the bartender smirked at him. ”It seems we feel the same. Have felt the same for some time now. I was surprised yesterday and so happy, but you left before I could give you my answer. And now, you know it, Sans.”

 

Sans giggled. ”I promise you I will fuck this up spectacularly.”

 

Grillby cracked a small smile. ”You don’t have to promise me anything, Sans.”

 

The skeleton laughed a bit, while he scrambled himself up on the bar, feelings Grillby’s eyes on him. He pulled him closer and smooched with him.

 

Grillby forgot about the orders, hands snaking behind Sans’s back. Their making out was met by whistles from patrons and congratulations.

 

When they parted, both were beaming with happiness.

 

This was such a good start to a new year.

 

 

_~THE END~_


End file.
